Issues Arise
by xepicx2729
Summary: Story I put together with new characters and a few plot twists will occur.
1. Chapter 1

This story occurs after blood of olympus. new characters will appear, with one being a main one.

Chapter 1

Leo

Oh how deeply he was in love. He was the only person to find Calypso twice in their lifetime. And he was very happy about it. She placed her hands on his shoulders while he was at the helm. She massaged his shoulders.

He relaxed and then, in the distance, a landmass appeared. He saw Camp Half-Blood. He flew Festus down lower until he could have a clear landing spot. He landed and Leo and Calypso hopped off. Jason ran and hugged him. He was alive. He choked up in tears. Percy and Annabeth ran over as well. Piper appeared and the whole camp behind her. They all hugged for 5 minutes. Percy glanced at Calypso and gave her a wink. She winked back. Leo shoved him to the ground.

"My girlfriend," Leo said. Percy laughed. Jason helped him up. Just as he did this, a large fiery hole opened in the sky. A teenager in obsidian black armor came out at 100 mph at least. He crashed down in front of them, rolling and knocking Leo down. His face was buried in the dirt. The hole closed, and the teen stopped tumbling. He groaned. Leo picked himself up and dusted off his greasy clothes. Percy strutted over to the teen. He groaned again. He mustered up a few words.

"W-where am I?" he asked. Jason looked at him with hatred, or maybe it was just the fact that he thought he was an enemy. Nico ran over. He looked over at the scene.

"Well, you're at Camp Half-Blood," Annabeth responded.

"Camp Half-what?" he responded.

Nico knelt down next to him. He examined him closely. He said nothing. Percy picked him up. He began to walk him to the cabins. Nico helped. They propped him up against the Hades cabin.

"What's your name?" Percy asked. Leo didn't like the look of him, but maybe it was because he embarrased him in front of Calypso.

"Jake," he said. He was clutching his left shoulder. He took off his helmet to reveal his gray eyes and surfer blond hair. "Another Athena, eh?" Leo thought to himself. Jake stood up. He took his hand off his shoulder to reveal gold ichor. He was an immortal demigod. Leo shook his hand. The others did the same.

"Child of Athena?" Annabeth asked.

"Not quite. Child of all gods," he replied.

Jason glared at him. He made it obvious he didn't like him. Maybe it was because Piper was staring at his eyes, or maybe because he just didn't believe him.

"Is that a challenge, Jason Grace? Your glare reflects back at you." Jason's voice faltered. The words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He attempted to charge at Jake, but he stuck out his hand and Jason stopped. His magic was very strong.

"So, who are all of you?" Jake asked. Everybody introduced themselves. When it came to Calypso, he bowed. She bowed back at him. Leo was not impressed. After introductions, Jake put his helmet back on. He sat back down and formed a bottle of water. He drank it down in two sips.

"Anyone thirsty?" he asked. No responses. Then, Leo said something.

"Any reason you are here?"

"What a wonderful question," Jake laughed. He was at least 16, as the tone in his voice was deep. Plus, he was 6'1 and all the girls looked at him like he was a internet sensation.

"I am here to overlook the safety of Camp Half-Blood," he said, "and to overlook the operation and behavior of each camper."

Leo scowled. He didn't like this guy one bit. Leo thought of him as a snob, but it seemed as though Percy took a liking to him. He slapped him on the back.

"I think we have a new comedian," Percy said. Jake looked at the sky and lightning struck Percy. He got right up. It was only a small voltage. Then a large horn broke the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo

Ouch. That horn was really piercing my ears. I looked around and nothing happened. Then Jake rose up off the ground and began to tell everybody who he was. But he also told us his fatal flaw...gods know why. He said he couldn't leave people behind or something like that. And he was stubborn. But I honestly don't really care. Calypso and I are going to be fine together. Everybody will see, and everybody will love me. Or maybe not. Jake flew back down to the ground. He strolled back over to us.

"So, who wants to go on a patrol?" he asked. No responses. "I see."

Thankfully, before he damned us all, Nico stepped in and volunteered.

"I'll go," he said. Jake looked him up and down and seemed to question bringing him along in his current state. He shrugged and started to patrol the perimeter. Gaea may be gone now, but the monsters could still infiltrate the camp.

"Thank the gods he's gone," I said. Everybody looked at me. "What?"

"Do you know who he is?" Piper started. "An immortal demigod, or so we think, eho is a child of all gods. He can easily kill you," she said in an angry yet soothing tone.

"He's got to be bluffing. He's a child of Zeus. He hasn't shown anything but the same powers Jason has," I replied.

"Except the words thing," Jason said.

"He might be cool. We just gotta find a way to get him a bit more friendly," Percy said.

"Why in the name of all gods would we do that?" I said. This guy was a punk. A dirty little sewer rat comparing to the seven. Obviously now, not the seven, but the five.

"I know him from my childhood," Annabeth said, "He noticed me first." I just stared at her. She knew this guy? Why didn't she say anything then? Girls are just...ugh. Besides Calypso of course. I mean maybe Piper was decent looking, but Calypso...gods.

"He seems to have a grudge against me," Jason said.

"Is it that, or was it because you glared at him for this whole time? That doesn't help does it?" I said. He really shouldn't have been glaring at him like that. I mean, I hate him, but I'm not making it that obvious am I? Whatever. I strolled up to my cabin, leaving the group. Out of nowhere, Coach Hedge came flying at me tackling me.

"You're alive! Alive! Leo's alive!" Grover came over and played a tune about rebirth. I walked up to Chiron's office. I knocked on the door. Chiron opened it.

"Can I speak to you?" I asked.

"Certainly."

I walked in and sat down. Chiron shut the door and sat opposite of me.

"What seems to be the matter?"

"There's this guy, Jake, who says he's an immortal demigod and a son of all gods. He just showed up here, saying he's supposed to monitor the camp."

"Sadly, this is all true. It was prophecized very long ago, that an immortal one would come and rule, if that was their desire. But you say he said monitor? Very good. I will retain my spot then. Go tell him thank you, will you?" he said. Now I have to say thanks to this guy? This day has gone from heavenly to crappy. He began to walk out the door.

"Leo, he has unmatched potential...but he might sacrifice it for others, like you." I shrugged it off. Screw this guy. I wanna slit his throat and be done. Why can't he just leave? I guess we'll find out, right?


End file.
